Mario and Sonic Worlds In Danger
| last aired = Present }} Mario and Sonic Worlds In Danger (MSWID)is a flash sprite series created by Jmkrebs30. It takes place five months after Sonic Generations and Super Mario 3D Land. It is a crossover of Mario and Sonic franchises and draws heavy influence from Dragon Ball franchise such as choreography of fighting scenes, powering up and free flight.It shows Mario and Sonic collecting the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars to prevent Bowser and Dr.Eggman from colliding their worlds. Unlike Super Mario Bros. Z, it doesn't have sagas. This show also shows a references to both the Mario and Sonic ''series. It also borrows many sprites from the ''Mario ''and Sonic'' universe. So far, the series has 8 episodes, with more to come. The series will be followed by a sequel named ''Mario and Sonic: Dawn of the True Power'''',''which will be animated by TerenceBird1. Characters Mario - MAIN Mario is a human plumber, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of the main protagonists off the Worlds in Danger - Series. Sonic the Hedgehog - MAIN Sonic is a blue hedgehog, the hero of Mobius and one of the main protagonists of the Worlds in Danger - Series. Luigi - MAIN Luigi is the younger brother of Mario and one of the heroes of the series. Miles "Tails" Prower - MAIN Tails is the best friend of Sonic and one of the heroes of the series. Shadow the Hedgehog - MAIN Shadow is a powerful black hedgehog and Sonic's arch-rival. Princess Peach - SUPPORTING / MAIN Peach is the human princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Knuckles The Echinda - MAIN Knuckles is a red echidna and friendly Friend of Sonic. Yoshi - MAIN Yoshi is a dinosaur and Mario's life-long best friend. Silver the Hedgehog - MAIN Silver is a heroic hedgehog from the future and a friendly friend of Sonic. Bowser - ANTAGONIST Bowser is the evil Koopa King and one of the main antagonists of the Worlds in Danger series. He is Mario's arch-nemesis. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - ANTAGONIST Dr.Eggman is an evil scientist and mechanical genius and one of the main antagonists of the Worlds in Danger series. Bowser Jr. - ANTAGONIST Bowser Jr is the son of Bowser and a major villain of the series Metal Sonic - ANTAGONIST Metal Sonic is a robot replica of Sonic created by Dr. Eggman and a major villain in the series. Captain Basilisx - ANTAGONIST Basilisx is the strongest Koopa general in Bowser's army and a major villain in the series Mecha Sonic - ANTAGONIST Mecha Sonic is a stronger robot replica of Sonic created by Dr. Eggman and a major villain in the series Cream the Rabbit - MAIN Cream is a young rabbit and a friend of Sonic. Amy Rose - MAIN Amy is a pink female hedgehog and the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic. Cheese the Chao - SUPPORTING Cheese is a Chao and a close friend of Cream. Marine the Raccoon - MINOR Marine is a young raccon and a friend of Sonic and Blaze from Sonic Rush. Blaze the Cat - MINOR / SUPPORTING Blaze is a cat princess and a close friend of Sonic from Sonic Rush. Emerl - MINOR / SUPPORTING Emerl is a Powerful Gizoid robot created by the Nocturnus Clan and found by Eggman. He, however, is now allied with Tails. Chaos - MINOR / SUPPORTING Chaos is a strange water-like being and a rival of Knuckles and a villain in the series. Eggman Nega - ANTAGONIST Eggman Nega is an alternate counterpart of Dr. Eggman and Blaze's arch-nemesis. Dry Bowser - ANTAGONIST Dry Bowser is a skeletal conterpart of Bowser. Petey Piranha - ANTAGONIST Petey is a large, humanoid Pirahna Plant and a minion of Bowser. Phis - ANTAGONIST Phis are a team of 14 Gizoid robots created by Eggman. Jr. Troopa - ANTAGONIST Jr. Troopa is a rival of Mario from Paper Mario. Tantaga - MINOR Tantaga is an villainous alien warrior and an enemy of Mario and Daisy. E-Series - ANTAGONIST / SUPPORTING E-Series are a team of powerful robots who work for Eggman. The Koopa Bros. - ANTAGONIST The Koopa Bros are 4 ninjakoopa brothers and rivals of Mario from Paper Mario and SMBZ. Elvin E Gadd - SUPPORTING E Gadd is a professor and old friend of Mario and Luigi who created helpful inventions with wacky names. Stuffwell - MINOR / SUPPORTING Stuffwell is a talking suitcase and Prof. E Gadd's assistant. Episodes Category:Browse Category:Series